runfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Games
Introduction The Winter Games is a side tunnel that branches off of Level 15 of the Main Tunnel. The tunnel consists twenty levels which can be played with any character. Two tunnels branch off of the Winter Games, the W-Tunnel and The Way Back, both at part 9. However, The Way Back is only unlocked after completing the Going Home checklist. Completing the Winter Games tunnel unlocks the winter costumes for the Runner and Skater. Alternatively, they can be bought in the shop for 500 power cells. Gameplay The Winter Games was the first to apply the game mechanics ice and ramps. Ice will give all characters a speed boost and a decrease in maneuverability. The boost given to the winter costume characters is greater and they are easy to control on ice. The Winter Games are typically played with the Skater because ramps give him the largest jump. Some levels have ramps that are fakes and will launch you into the void, and others have moguls which means that the level has many ramps compounded and makes it difficult to see where the ramps are. Moguls can also force you to jump without warning, and can send you into the void. Plot There are five cutscenes in this tunnel. More information on this can be found on the Story page. Batteries After unlocking permission to refer to power cells as batteries in the shop, the cutscene 'Batteries' will show, taking place in the Winter Games, part 3. It appears to be the end of a conversation between the Student and the Skater over whether power cells should be called batteries. The Student tells the Skater that "power cells" and "batteries" mean the same thing, and everyone already uses batteries. The Skater argues that saying "power cells" sounds smarter, to which the Student responds, "Who cares about sounding smart? Just talk normally." Gold Medal After beating the Winter Games, the cutscene 'Gold Medal' will begin, featuring the Child and the Skater. The Child announces to the Skater that he won, and presents him with a "gold" medal. The Skater looks surprised and says thanks to the Child. However, when the Skater inspects the medal closer, he realizes that it is not made of gold, but bronze or copper. The Child responds, "Yeah, well, it was the closest I could find." The Skater accepts the medal anyway, saying, "It's the thought that counts." Indecision There is a conversation between the Pastafarian and Angel, and the Angel tells her that they have to split up, and the Pastafarian agrees, but she also says "Remember to practice being nice" and then leaves. The Angel contemplates leaving without her, but he thinks that it will take a long time to leave anyway. Angel vs. Bunny Upon clicking on The Way Back, part 1, the cutscene 'Angel vs. Bunny' will begin. This cutscene features the Angel, with the Bunny bouncing on him and the Duplicator and Child watching. The Angel notices that, and then the Child cheers for the Bunny and the Duplicator shushes him. Then, the Angel kicks the Bunny into a pit. The Angel complains about bringing him, and then the Pastafarian tells him that he told her to invite everyone she encounters. The Angel says that he meant anyone, not anything. Then, he tells everyone to just follow instructions, but the Bunny comes back, only to get kicked out by the Angel once again. He says that he'll leave everyone behind if they waste his time, and then everyone gets going. Can't Wait (Flashback) One of the reminiscence of the Duplicator and the Child took place in the Winter Games tunnel, with the Duplicator asking the Child to talk in his own wordings, but the Child refused. Trivia * The Winter Games is one of the tunnels that doesn't have crumbling tiles in any of its levels. Other tunnels that don't have crumbling tiles at all include W-Tunnel, The River (F-Tunnel), Level X, N-Tunnel, I-Tunnel, C-Tunnel, H-Tunnel, Launch Site A, and Launch Site C. * The Winter Games is the second tunnel the player is able to play, the first being the Main Tunnel. Difficulty Difficulty of the Levels of The Winter Games Gallery W1.png|Winter Games, part 1 Winter Games, part 2.jpg|Winter Games, part 2 Wg3.png|Winter Games, part 3 WG, part 4.PNG|Winter Games, part 4 WG, Part 5.PNG|Winter Games, part 5 WG, Part 6.PNG|Winter Games, part 6 WG, Part 7.PNG|Winter Games, part 7 WG, Part 8.PNG|Winter Games, part 8 Winter Games, part 9.png|Winter Games, part 9 WG, Part 10.PNG|Winter Games, part 10 Winter Games, part 11.png|Winter Games, part 11 Winter Games, part 12.png|Winter Games, part 12 Winter Games, part 13.png|Winter Games, part 13 Winter Games, part 14.png|Winter Games, part 14 Winter Games, part 15.png|Winter Games, part 15 Winter Games, part 16.png|Winter Games, part 16 Winter Games, part 17.png|Winter Games, part 17 Winter Games, part 18.png|Winter Games, part 18 Winter Games, part 19.png|Winter Games, part 19 Winter Games, part 20.png|Winter Games, part 20 Category:Tunnel Category:Data